The ZS
|fundação = |extinção = |fundador = ZFS Corporation e Wine Sarney |pertence a = ZFS Corporation e SarneyMedia |proprietário = The ZS Network, LLC |ex-proprietário = |presidente = Mark Pedowitz |vice_presidente = |cidade de origem = 20px Burbank, CA |sede = |estúdios = |slogan = Dare to Defy (Ouse desafiar) |faixa etaria = |audiencia = |formato de vídeo = 480i (SDTV) 1080i ou 720p (HDTV) |irmãos = |afiliações = |afiliações anteriores = |cobertura = |significado letras = |internacional = |emissoras próprias = |afiliadas = |nomes anteriores = |nomes posteriores = |site = }} The CW Television Network ou The CW é uma rede de televisão dos Estados Unidos, lançada durante a temporada televisiva de 2006 para 2007. É responsável por séries como Supernatural, Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow, The Vampire Diaries, Riverdale e The 100. Apresenta uma mistura da programação da UPN e da The WB, que em 15 de setembro e 17 de setembro de 2006, respectivamente, encerraram suas transmissões, para dar lugar ao novo canal. A rede, cujo público-alvo é composto de jovens e adultos, é um joint venture entre a CBS Corporation, dona da UPN, e a Warner Bros. Entertainment, uma subsidiária da WarnerMedia, dona majoritária da The WB. A rede iniciou suas transmissões na segunda-feira, 18 de setembro de 2006 com duas noites de reprises e especiais sobre o lançamento do canal. No entanto, só foi lançada formalmente na quarta-feira, 20 de setembro, com a estreia da nova temporada de America's Next Top Model.. Também foram exibidas no canal as duas temporadas do reality show relacionado às Pussycat Dolls, Pussycat Dolls Present:. O Canal também exibe a série que é sucesso em todos os países exibidos, Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. O Canal é reconhecido internacionalmente por transmitir na TV aberta dos Estados Unidos séries de grande sucesso como Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow, Supernatural, Riverdale, The 100, e outras como One Tree Hill, Smallville , The Vampire Diaries e The Originals estando em franca expansão em audiência, afiliações e faturamento desde o início de suas operações. Origens O The WB e o UPN foram ambos lançados em Janeiro de 1995, numa altura em que a Fox estava a começar a marcar o seu terreno nas audiências. Ambos limitaram-se a ter fracos desempenhos e resultados. Onze temporadas depois, e apesar de um pequeno número de séries de culto e de pequenos êxitos, nenhuma das redes foi capaz de chegar ao estatuto que a Fox ganhou no fim da sua primeira década, e muito menos do enorme sucesso que as três grandes têm: ABC, CBS e NBC. Ambos os canais estavam a perder dinheiro, embora o The WB tenha já sido rentável numas temporadas antes. No dia 24 de Janeiro, apesar de tudo, o anúncio que a CBS e a Warner Bros. deram de unir as duas redes caiu como uma surpresa no meio televisivo. À imagem do UPN e do The WB, o The CW vai virar-se para as audiências mais jovens. A CBS e a Warner Bros. esperam que a união das suas programações e meios, leve a um The CW forte e que surja no papel de a quinta maior estação americana muito rapidamente. Ao Contrário das outras estações, o The CW não tem planos para programação relacionada com o desporto e com as notícias. O presidente da CBS, Les Moonves, explicou que o nome da estação é uma união das primeiras letras de CBS e Warner Bros.. Moonves brincou dizendo que não podiam pôr "WC" porque WC, Water Closet, em todo o mundo indica banheiro. Apesar de alguns executivos terem reprovado o novo nome,http://www.nypost.com/entertainment/62346.htm naquele março, Moonves declarou que não havia mais oportunidades para mudá-lo, citando uma pesquisa que afirmava que 48% do público-alvo do canal já estava sabendo do nome "The CW". Na primeira apresentação da rede, em 18 de maio de 2004, um novo logotipo foi revelado para substituir o retângulo azul provisório utilizado em janeiro. O logotipo é uma insígnia verde e branca com o nome do canal, o que causou comparações com o logotipo da CNN (outra subsidiária da Time Warner). O The WB fechou no dia 17 de Setembro de 2006 com uma programação especial de cinco horas, mostrando os episódios pilotos de algumas das suas séries que ficaram para a história. Figuram na escolha: Angel, Buffy, Felicity e Dawson's Creek. Nos intervalos a publicidade incluiu promos conhecidos do canal e publicidade a DVDs das séries produzidas pelo canal. Em relação à UPN, a transmissão se encerrou na sexta-feira anterior com a programação usual de Friday Night SmackDown. Afiliadas Após o anúncio da rede, a The CW imediatamente anunciou acordos de afiliação de 10 anos com a Tribune Company e a CBS Television Stations Group. A Tribune designou 16 estações (incluindo suas principais estações, como a WGN-TV de Chicago, a KTLA de Los Angeles e a WPIX de Nova York) que estavam anteriormente afiliadas com a The WB, enquanto que a CBS designou 11 de suas estações da UPN (incluindo a WKBD em Detroit, a WPSG na Filadélfia e a WUPA em Atlanta). Combinadas, essas estações atingem 48% dos Estados Unidos. Ambos os grupos também são donos de várias estações da UPN ou da The WB que não se juntaram à The CW em mercados em que ambas têm posses. Como parte do acordo, a Tribune concordou em abrir mão da sua parte na The WB e em não ser uma das proprietárias da The CW. A rede declarou que chegaria a 95% dos Estados Unidos. Em mercados onde operavam afiliadas tanto da UPN como da The WB, apenas uma estação tornava-se uma afiliada da The CW. Os diretores preferiram as estações mais "fortes" entre as afiliadas existentes. Na maioria dos casos, era óbvio em qual afiliada o novo canal entraria; havia poucos mercados em que tanto a afiliada da The WB como da UPN eram ambas relativamente fortes. No entanto, enquanto a "fusão" era estruturada como não uma fusão no sentido legal, mas como uma nova rede surgindo ao mesmo tempo em que duas fechavam, a The CW não tinha obrigações de manter as afiliações existentes com a The WB ou a UPN. Por isso, tinha de negociar do zero com cada estação. Como resultado, em alguns mercados a The CW não está nem numa ex-afiliada da The WB e nem da UPN. Em Helena, Montana, foi a afiliada da ion, KMTF, que tornou-se uma estação da The CW. Em Honolulu, no Havaí, a The CW não apareceu até o início de janeiro de 2007 quando começou sua transmissão como subcanal digital da afiliada local da FOX, a KHON. Em Las Vegas, Nevada, a estação independente KVCW assinou sua afiliação com a The CW. A rede também se afiliou com alguns canais digitais – geralmente subcanais novos de uma afiliada local das quatro maiores estações de televisão do país – em vários mercados. Devido à disponibilidade dos subcanais digitais, e a provável chance que têm de estarem disponíveis na televisão a cabo e via satélite, tanto a The CW como a MyNetworkTV foram lançadas com mais cobertura nacional do que a UPN e a The WB quando começaram em 1995. A UPN, por vários anos, teve falhas nos 30 maiores mercados, e em 2005 atingia apenas 85% da população. Isso resultava em afiliações secundárias com outras redes e a audiência prejudicada quando os programas eram exibidos em outro horário (ou nem exibidos, como algumas séries de Star Trek) por causa de conflitos com programas da afiliação principal da estação. Repercussões do lançamento O anúncio da The CW causou a maior mudança na televisão aberta norte-americana desde a aliança entre a Fox e a New World Communications em 1994 e subsequente lançamento da UPN e da The WB no ano seguinte. Enquanto que a estreia da The CW afetou mais mercados, era improvável que causasse muita confusão no telespectador, já que nenhuma das afiliadas das quatro maiores estações abriu mão de suas afiliações para juntar-se à The CW. A The WB e a UPN foram as maiores redes de televisão a fechar desde o colapso da DuMont Television Network em 1955, apesar de outras redes de televisão menores também terem encerrado as operações conforme os anos passavam. Nos mercados onde havia estações separadas para a The WB e a UPN, uma estação local foi deixada de lado na fusão; a maioria dessas estações assinou com a MyNetworkTV enquanto outras optaram por virar estações independentes. Algumas estações (a maioria subcanais digitais e estações de baixa-potência) que não receberam nenhuma afiliação optaram pelo desligamento permanente e o encerramento total. Ficou claro que a Fox Television Stations Group, que tinha comprado várias afiliadas da UPN de uma das donas antigas da UPN, a Chris-Craft Industries em 2002, sofreu um impacto. Suas afiliadas da UPN em cinco grandes mercados não seriam afiliadas com a The CW, devido ao acordo com a Tribune, e a Fox deixou claro que nem tentaria buscar a afiliação para suas outras quatro estações da UPN. Todos os logotipos da UPN e as referências à rede foram rapidamente removidas de suas estações. Pouco depois, a Fox anunciou que estaria iniciando a MyNetworkTV, um serviço de programação feito para preencher duas horas do horário nobre toda noite que iniciou operações nas suas ex-afiliadas da UPN após o começo da The CW. A Fox também ofereceu o serviço para outras estações.http://www.newscorp.com/news/news_277.html Programação Programação atual Dramas Comédias Reality/Outros Especiais * iHeartRadio Music Festival (2012)–presente) * IHeartRadio Summer Pool Party (2013–presente) * iHeartRadio Jingle Ball (2013–presente) * ‘’Critics' Choice Awards’’ (2013-presente * The World Dog Awards (2015–presente) Programa Diário * The Bill Cunningham Show (2012–presente) Sábado de manhã * Calling Dr. Pol (2014–presente) * Dog Whisperer: Family Edition (2014–presente) * Dog Town, USA (2015–presente) * Save Our Shelter (2015–presente) * Hatched (2015–presente) * Dream Quest (2015–presente) Em Breve Dramas * Bulletproof (2019) * Two Sentence Horror Stories (2019) * Batwoman (2019) * Nancy Drew (2019) * Katy Keene (2020) Comédias * '' I Ship It'' (2019) Reality/Outros * Hypinotize (2019) * Red Bull Peaking (2019) * Mysteries Decoded (2019) Antiga Programação Dramas * ''7th Heaven (2006–2007) (The WB, 1996–2006) * Gilmore Girls (2006–2007) (The WB, 2000–2006) * Smallville (2006–2011) (The WB, 2001–2006) * One Tree Hill (2006–2012) (The WB, 2003–2006) * Veronica Mars (2006–2007) (UPN, 2004–2006) * Runaway (2006) * Hidden Palms (2007) * Gossip Girl (2007–2012) * Life Is Wild (2007–2008) * Reaper (2007–2009) * 90210 (2008–2013) * Privileged (2008–2009) * Easy Money (2008–2009) * Valentine (2008–2009) * The Beautiful Life ''(2009) * ''Melrose Place (2009–2010) * The Vampire Diaries (2009–2017) * Life Unexpected (2010–2011) * Hellcats (2010–2011) * Nikita (2010–2013) * Hart of Dixie (2011–2015) * Ringer (2011–2012) * The Secret Circle (2011–2012) * The L.A. Complex (2012-2013) * Emily Owens, M.D. (2012–2013) * Beauty & the Beast (2012-2016) * ''The Carrie Diaries (2013–2014) * Cult (2013) * The Tomorrow People (2013–2014) * Reign (2013-2017) * The Originals (2013-2018) * Star-Crossed (2014) * The Messengers (2015) * Frequency (2016-2017) * Valor (2017-2018) * Life Sentence (2018) Comédias * Girlfriends (2006–2008) (UPN, 2000–2006) * Reba (2006–2007) (The WB, 2001–2006) * All of Us (2006–2007) (UPN, 2003–2006) * Everybody Hates Chris (2006–2009) (UPN, 2005–2006) * The Game (2006–2009) * Aliens in America (2007–2008) * 18 to Life (2010) * Backpackers (2014) * Seed (2014) * Significant Mother (2015) * ‘’Crazy Ex-Girlfriend’’ (2015-2019) * No Tomorrow (2016-2017) Minisséries * Labyrinth (2014) * Containment (2016) Reality/Outros * America's Next Top Model (reality show) (2006-2015); (UPN: 2003-2006; VH1: 2016-Presente) * WWE Friday Night SmackDown (2006–2008) (UPN, 1999-2006) * Beauty and the Geek (2006–2008) (The WB, 2005–2006) * Online Nation (2007) * Crowned: The Mother of All Pageants (2007–2008) * CW Now (2007–2008) * Pussycat Dolls Present: (2007–2008) * 4Real (2008) * Farmer Wants a Wife (2008) * In Harm's Way (2008) * Stylista (2008) * The CW Sunday Night Movie (2008–2009) * 13: Fear Is Real (2009) * Hitched or Ditched (2009) * High Society (2010) * Fly Girls (2010) * Plain Jane (2010) (MTV International, 2011) * Shedding for the Wedding (2011) * H8R (2011) * Remodeled (2012) * The Catalina (2012) * Oh Sit! (2012–2013) * The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep (2012) * Breaking Pointe (2012–2013) * Perfect Score (2013) * Capture (2013) * Famous in 12 (2014) * Cedric's Barber Battle (2015) * A Wicked Offer (2015) * MadTV (2017) Especiais * The 9th Annual Family Friendly Television Awards (2007) * 36th Daytime Emmy Awards (2009) * Perez Hilton All Access: Lady Gaga (2012) * Perez Hilton All Access: Katy Perry (2012) * Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog (2012) * Critics' Choice Movie Awards (2013-2014) * Justin Timberlake iHeartRadio Album Release Party (2013) * One Direction iHeartRadio Album Release Party (2013) * Colin & Brad: Two Man Group (2014) * Critics' Choice Television Awards (2014) * The iHeartRadio Album Release Party with Maroon 5 (2014) * Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2014) * Merry Madagascar (2014) * Greatest Holiday Commercials Countdown (2014) * Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol (2014) * TV's Hottest Commercials Countdown (2015) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail (2015) Programas Variedades * 8 Simple Rules (2006) * ER (2006) * Reba (2006–2008) * What I Like About You (2006–2008) * All of Us (2007–2008) * The Jamie Foxx Show (2008–2009) * The Wayans Bros. (2008–2009) * Judge Jeanine Pirro (2008–2009) * The Tyra Banks Show (2009–2011) * Lifechangers (2011–2012) Reprises * The Drew Carey Show (2008–2009) * Jericho (2008–2009) * Moonlight (2010) * The Librarians (2014) * The Last Ship (2015) Problemas com a Time Warner Cable Alguns domicílios não puderam assistir à nova rede quando estreou em 18 de setembro, devido à falha em chegar a um acordo com a Time Warner Cable em alguns mercados. Em regiões como Charleston, El Paso, Honolulu, Palm Springs, Beaumont e Corpus Christi, onde a The CW é transmitida em um subcanal digital da afiliada principal da estação, houve tentativas sem sucesso em fazer com que a Time Warner Cable carregasse a The CW em sua grade básica.http://www.broadcastingcable.com/article/CA6376892.html Desde então, algumas afiliadas assinaram acordos com a jb. Warner Cable, mas nem todas as estaidizções conseguiram entrar na numeração analógica, como znzi.zkis.i WSTQ de Syracuse, Nova York, que só pode ser vista no canal 266.http://www.theithacajournal.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20061128/NEWS01/611280340 }} Atualmente, o maior mercado sem afiliação conhecida é o de Johnstown/Altoona na Pensilvânia, que fica na 98ª posição na listagem da Nielsen. A afiliada mais próxima, WPCW-TV, é transmitida na televisão a cabo dessas cidades. Ligações externas *